An Unforgettable Meeting
by TabbyLover
Summary: Tony is still new at NCIS, trying to fit in with the rest of Gibbs team, when he meets someone who'll help shape his future. Sort of Pre-Series with some unexpected twists & turns, Tiva. R&R please. Used to be known as TivaLover.
1. Strange Meetings

**Disclaimer:** I do not.

**A/N:** I am just a little stuck on Falling for You and this little plot just jumped inside my head as I try to write chapter two. Not sure if this will be your idea of a good story, but then again I am still fairly new and I am yet to find an AU that I like. The 'What if' kind of AU's are what I am talking about, now lets get on with the story for I am sure you would prefer to read the actual story.

**Summery: **Tony is still new at NCIS, trying to fit in with the rest of Gibbs team, when he meets someone who'll help shape his future. Sort of Pre-Series with some unexpected twists & turns, Tiva.

* * *

**An Unforgettable Meeting**

****

Chapter 1:

**Strange Meetings**

* * *

The first few days of being an agent of NCIS, getting used to the idea of not being in Baltimore anymore and the need to fit in has been tough for Anthony DiNozzo. Tough few days have gone by since Leroy Jethro Gibbs had come to Baltimore during a murder investigation of a Naval Lieutenant. He had just waltzed in, almost as if he owns the place. Demanding that the case is to be turn over to NCIS, but did Tony budge, no he did not budge. Instead the idea of a split jurisdiction had come to play and Tony has no idea why or what Gibbs had seen in him.

Sighing as he continues on waiting in the queue for some hot brew of coffee, the sweet aromas of freshly baked bread and other freshly made food takes hold of his senses, causing his stomach to growl in hunger.

"What's with the sigh?" Tony almost jumped out of his skin, almost would be a much politer term to describe his situation, when he hears the most exotic voice he has ever heard speaking and he had to make sure if the woman is talking to him and not someone else.

"You weren't asking me that, were you?" Tony turns his head to find the source of the voice, only to find the most attractive woman he has ever met.

"Yes, I was," the woman replies in that erotic voice of hers again. "So why are you sighing?"

"That's what I am trying to figure out," Tony isn't sure if he could trust a mere stranger with his personal and private thoughts, even it is to an attractive woman. "Why do you ask, by the way?"

"Call it curiosity if you wish," the woman says, and Tony notices the way her dark eyes were gazing at him with such intensity that it could burn down the entire café. "I'm Ziva, by the way?"

Tony watches Ziva as she continues to observe him and there is something about this attractive woman. That something is drawing Tony to her, which is strange considering that she isn't even his type to begin with and yet he finds himself oddly attracted to her.

"Tony," Tony replies, breaking the intense eye contact to see that they have finally reached the counter.

* * *

When Ziva had first stepped inside the door to the small café, not far from her new apartment. She never expected to find her breath being rudely robbed from her lungs, the moment her eyes had fallen onto a strange man standing next to her in the two line queue. He has the appearance of someone who is of Italian descent, his sandy hair was neatly styled in a way that'll make most women frown with envy, his clothing appear to be very expensively made and the same applies to his shoes.

Wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, which fits him perfectly, a red t-shirt hidden by a leather jacket. Ziva finds this Italian very attractive, he is a very intriguing person to observe.

Hearing the man sigh is what had caused Ziva to actually start some kind of a conversation, she almost sighing herself when she had finally heard him speak right back at her. But it wasn't the voice, which has caused Ziva to blatantly stare right back in the man's eyes. It was the man's amazing eyes, sparkling with a story or two to tell and Ziva could tell from that gaze, that she is captivated.

There is something about Tony and Ziva wants to get to know this man, not sure if it has something to do with her physical attraction towards Tony or if it has something more meaningful to it.

After they had ordered their wants, finding a spare table by a window and together they fell into a comfortable conversation. Ziva couldn't stop herself from gazing into Tony's eyes and it appears to Ziva, that Tony is having trouble from the same affliction, which Ziva has.

Unconsciously placing a hand upon one of Tony's, feeling this electric shock warming up Ziva from the inside and yet Ziva doesn't take away her hand from his, fearing that he'll fade away into nothing more then a mere memory. She shouldn't be feeling attracted towards any man, Ziva had sworn to herself that she'll never feel any feeling that'll make her feel more feminine or at least more human.

* * *

"So, Ziva, what do you do for a living?" Tony asks Ziva the moment they had both taken a seat near a window.

"I am a Mossad Officer, does that answer your questions?" Ziva raises one her elegant eyebrows, almost as if she is daring Tony.

"You're Israeli?" Tony is surprisingly interested and even more intrigued by the minute.

"Very good on making that connection, Mossad to Israeli," Ziva replies. "What do you do for a living then, Tony?"

"I work for NCIS, that mea-"

"Naval Criminal Investigative Service, I know what NCIS means or at least stands for," Ziva cuts Tony off. "So you are a Special Agent then, am I correct?"

"Very Special Agent DiNozzo to be more precise," Tony throws a smirk in Ziva's direction and Ziva throws one right back at Tony. "I only just started last week, today is my first day off."

"Well I guess then that they must be very happy to have someone like you to lighten up the place," Ziva says, placing one of her hands on top of Tony's and they both feel this strange sensation tingling their senses.

"What are your plans for the day, Miss David?" Tony changes the subject so quickly that Ziva had missed the flash of conflict sparkling through his eyes.

"Why do you ask, Mr DiNozzo?" Ziva may have missed the look of conflict in Tony's eyes, but she didn't miss this one.

"What would you say or do when I tell you, that I would like to get to know you better?" Tony's eyes sparkle with unguarded mischief and sincerity was mixed in also. "Or are you the kind that prefers to take things slow-"

"Are you asking me out or do you just want to have sex?" Ziva lowers her voice, because they are still in public and there are small children around. "Is that how Americans get to know a person better or does that only work with to you?"

"Well do you?" Tony isn't sure if this is taking things a tad faster, but then again, he is possibly more then physically attracted to Ziva and he doesn't want to scare her way though.

"Let me finish drinking my tea and then I'll have your answer," Ziva doesn't understand the full meaning of this and she doesn't even know what 'this' is.

"Take your time," Tony doesn't want to push things, which is odd for him even if he is admitting it to himself so lightly inside his. "There is no need to rush."

"Do you leave near here or do you just like coming here?" Ziva starts off another subject, other then the most obvious subject she wants to talk or do about.

"I live just across the street," Tony nods over to where an apartment building is standing in all of its forgotten glory. "It was the only place that I could find upon short notice, it may appear shabby but it is a place to sleep."

"What do you mean by 'short notice'?" Ziva wants to get to know Tony in more ways then just physically.

"It's a long story and I wouldn't want to bore you," Tony is fully aware of the fact that Ziva is yet to remove her hand from is, but Tony doesn't her to take it away for some strange reason.

"Well I want to get to know you better also and I have all day to hear your long story," Ziva takes a sip of her tea and Tony copies her, by taking a sip of his hazelnut latte. "Unless you have other plans for today, seeing as it is your first day off work?"

"They can wait for another day," Tony smiles at her, after he had replied to her. "Finish up your tea then and I'll tell you my long story."

Ziva shares another brief glance with Tony and their attraction towards each other is blatant enough for them both to see. Ziva is just wondering if this is just physical attraction or – she isn't going to think about that right now for it is too soon. Too soon, her butt, and already Tony wants to sleep with her. He is a handsome man and she is an attractive woman, it is only natural for opposites to attract this fast, even if it is too early to decode the entire meaning of it all.

So they exchange stories, sipping their tea or coffee, gazing into each other's eyes and their hands are still connected. They both feel the attraction and they are both unsure on how to act upon it or how to decipher if it is just sex or something else that they want from each other.

* * *

**A/N:** Well shall I continue?


	2. In the Middle of the Foyer

**-An Unforgettable Meeting-**

**Chapter 2:**

In the Middle of the Foyer

* * *

Hand in hand, Tony and Ziva stepped outside of the small café. Odd it may seem that they are holding hands already, when they have only just met a few hours ago. They had ordered another hazelnut latte and some tea. Falling into a comfortable silence, even with this sexual vibe hanging around them and yet they haven't act upon it. Found it easy to each other secrets that they have been hiding for decades, if not longer. Tony told Ziva about how he became an NCIS agent and Ziva told Tony about how she became a Mossad Officer. Two people from different worlds, experiencing different kinds of suffering and happiness, and yet they have told each other, in trust, stories that should stay hidden in a closet.

Their banter, their flirtation and the way they gaze into each others eyes feel more natural then nature itself. Both have felt the tension rising in the small café and that is half of the reasons why they have decided to leave.

Unconsciously their hands have found a way to take hold of the other, surprising each other by the way their hands fit together like no other has dared before.

"So my place or your place?" Tony breaks the silence as they watch all kinds of vehicles driving by.

"Well yours is right across the road. So why bother walking around to my place, which is just around the block by the way. That is if you have the energy to walk that distance?" Ziva walks around Tony so she could stand in front of him.

"There is the thing called a car," Tony throws a teasing smirk in Ziva's way.

"Your place it is then," Ziva then turns around sharply.

"Why is your place that scary?" Tony lets go of Ziva's hand, only to replace his hand at the small of her back and he almost laughed out loud when Tony felt a small shudder under his hands. "Do I excite you that much?"

"There is nothing about you that makes me that excited, Tony," Ziva follows Tony, as they both cross the road to Tony's apartment building complex.

"Are you sure about that, Miss David? I am an excitable person to hang around with-"

"In your dreams, DiNozzo," Ziva throws Tony a smirk as they enter the apartment block, stepping into the foyer. "I think this as far as I am going. I'll see you around Tony."

"Scared that I'll excite you that much, Ziva?" Tony asks, his smirk was hiding his fear of rejection. "We could always take things slow if you like, but you don't seem like the type of person who'll take such things slowly."

"Then what type of person am I then. If I do not strike you as the slow type of person, Tony?" Ziva asks, she had caught the look of fear twinkling in Tony's eyes for a brief moment and she doesn't have the heart to hurt his feelings.

"I am yet to figure that one out. So why don't we go and find out?" Tony dared himself to place both of his hands on Ziva's slim shoulders, daring Ziva to look him in the eye. "I have nothing better to do today. What about you?"

Ziva couldn't bring herself to look elsewhere, staring into those eyes of Tony's. Feeling emotions of which Ziva isn't accustomed to or never had felt rumbling inside her gut.

"There you are DiNozzo!" A mans voice pierces through, tearing the tension into tiny little pieces and regrettably they both turn to find a man, with silvery hair and he has the aura of someone who gets pretty pissed very quickly, but also he someone you could trust to watch your back without any fault.

"Boss, what are you doing here?" Tony asks the man.

"Rule number 3," Tony's boss answers briskly.

"My battery must have died, still haven't been able to find its charger yet," Tony smiles sheepishly at his boss. "Isn't today supposed to be our day off?"

"Not anymore," the man with the piercing blue eyes were now watching Ziva. "Say good-bye to your girlfriend then."

"She's not my girlfriend," Tony had missed the quick flash of hurt in Ziva's dark eyes. "I better go and get my we-"

Tony's boss raises his hands, one has Tony's Sig in it and the other has Tony's badge and also Tony's NCIS issue backpack is slung over his shoulder.

"Thank you, boss," Tony then places his Sig in his shoulder holster, which has been concealed behind his leather jacket and Ziva finds the man even more attractive, despite his hurtful words. "See you around then, Ziva?"

"We'll shall see," Ziva says in a reply to Tony's question. "So much for wanting to get to know each better, yes?"

Tony doesn't understand his reluctance to leave Ziva standing in the middle of the foyer, even if Gibbs, his boss, is standing right next to them. He may have a crimes scene to go to, but there is something holding him back. Wanting him to stay here, even though he knows he can't. Not with Gibbs watching him with that stare of his.

"Look after yourself then," and with that Tony turns to leave Ziva standing in the middle of the foyer.

She could feel her heart breaking into tiny little pieces as she watch Tony and his boss make an exit, through the same door which she had just entered through. With Tony by her side. For the first time in her life, Ziva feels torn and she has no clue as what she should do. There is no one around to give her a subtle hint, so she'll have to decide on her own. Nothing unusual there, seeing as she has been alone with her thoughts for a long time.

**

* * *

**

**To be continued . . . . .**


End file.
